A Heart is Broken to be Healed
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: After Yuzu's death, Ichigo takes in her baby. But Grimmjow doesn't want the child so Ichigo kicks him out. It seemes thought that faith decides the two deserve another chance at their relationship, so their paths cross due to a certain girl.
1. The End Also Means The Beginning

**Author's Note: Wow! I'm on a new story roll! I just hope I'll have time to update my other stories. Let's just put that behind us, ne? I hope you enjoy... A Heart is Broken to be Healed!**

Disclaimer: Ok! We all get it, I don't own Bleach!

* * *

><p>"Grimm, I have something to tell you.", Ichigo said as he faced his lover for 4 years.<p>

"Yes Ichi, babe?", the blue haired man said as he pulled his lover into an embrace. Truth be told, he was actually quite scared of what his strawberry was going to say, every since Yuzu's death, the teen's, as well as his family's, emotional state hasn't been stable.

Ichigo slowly pulled away from the man to face the other side of the room and said, "Y-Yuzu," , he almost chocked on the name, ", had a child." He looked behind him only to see Grimmjow's shocked face.

After it finally sunk in, he asked, "Who's the dad?"

Ichigo shook his head and answered, "We don't know. But the thing is, they were able to save her. And before they put her up for adoption, I decided to take her in."

The younger turned around and hugged the older's waist and murmured in his chest, "We can finally have our own family, Grimm."

He raised his head to see his lover's face only to see big blue pools of confusion, uncertainty and fear. Fear, Ichigo knew for a fact that Grimmjow Jaggerjaques did not fear, so why was he afraid now? What would happen?

Grimmjow this time, was the one to pull away from the embrace and sat on their bed, ran his hands over his face and said, "Ichi, why didn't you ask me about this. I don't think we're ready for this yet."

Ichigo was filled with anger once his boyfriend voiced out his opinion, "Why? What did you expect me to do? Leave her there and let another family get her? Isn't this what we always wanted Grimm? And dad, Karin, Renji, Rukia and everyone else said they would help us? Why are you acting this way?" He finished with tears prickling the edges of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ichi. But all those time we talked about you getting pregnant, and having a kid, I was just kidding and playing along 'cause I knew that it would never happen. And what if another family gets her, they might be able to care for her more than we would ever be able to?", he looked up from his hands and saw his orange-haired lover shaking. He tried looking in his chocolate brown eyes, but was unable to due to his orange bangs.

The blue-haired man stood up and tried consoling him but the other just swatted his hands away. He looked up and Grimmjow saw his eyes were filled with anger, pain and disappointment. And Ichigo said, "Get out Grimmjow."

The bluenette, not understanding what he was saying, asked, "What was that, Ichi?"

Ichigo shoved his chest, causing him to step back, and said, "I said get out! If you won't take care of her, I will! And I don't want her to grow up with a father that doesn't care and with her two dads always fighting! Now get out!"

To say Grimmjow was shocked would be an understatement. He tried to hug him and say things like, "Ichi, think about this.", but the other would just struggle and push him away.

After the strawberry had enough, he said, "Pack up your fucking things and get the fuck out!" Then he ran to the bathroom and locked it.

Grimmjow sighed and went to the door and put his ear to it hearing sobs coming from the boy. He decided that Ichigo just needed some time to think this through so he packed his things, left a note and went out of the apartment.

Once the sobbing teen heard the door closing, he opened the bathroom door and looked around. After seeing that there was no Grimmjow in sight he came out. As he was walking around the apartment he saw a note on the table…

_Ichi,_

_Take time to think about this. When you've calmed down, give me a call and we can sort this thing out together._

_~Grimm_

The teen didn't know what to feel, he was happy that Grimmjow was still willing to be with him but he was also angered that the man still didn't want to take care of the child.

He went to their bedroom and curled up in the sheets that still smelled like Grimmjow as the man's scent comforted him and his thoughts. After a few minuets had passed, he slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, his father, Karin, Rukia and Renji were on their way to the orphanage that was housing Yuzu's- no- his child. Since he still couldn't bring her home because of all the paperwork that had to be done, Isshin suggested to send her to an orphanage. They searched for the best orphanage in Karakura and found this place headed by a group of nuns.<p>

When they came to the front door, Ichigo knocked on the brown wood and a simply dressed nun came out and greeted them, "Hello Ichigo-kun, Isshin-san, Karin-chan. Who are these?", she asked as they came inside.

"Oh these are Renji and Rukia, friends of mine, they will be Nel's uncle and auntie. We finally filled out all the papers and we can bring her home now.", he told the woman as his dad handed the lady in the front desk the papers.

Ichigo and his family have been visiting the orphanage for a long time, playing with the child. One day, Ichigo suddenly decided to name her Nel, recalling that Yuzu said she wanted a daughter named Nel when she was little. And a few weeks ago, they found out who the father was, Mark Tu Oderschvank. He rapped Yuzu and died because of his drug addiction. Apparently, Yuzu's mind blocked out the memory causing her to forget the experience. And so, they named the child, Nel Tu Kurosaki Oderschvank.

This was the first time Renji and Rukia would actually see her. They were all directed to the nursery where a nurse handed him a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She had sea green hair, which she probably got from her dad, and, onxy colored eyes , just like her mother's.

Renji and Rukia cooed at the baby in Ichigo's arms as the little bundle of joy laughed at the two's antics. After they took load of pictures they finally headed to Ichigo's apartment. They then had dinner there, then Karin, Renji and Rukia cleaning up and Ichigo's dad started to teach him all the basic things on how to care for the child.

After about one more hour, they all headed home, even though Isshin insisted on staying. Ichigo now headed to his bedroom and nursery room. He laid the sweet baby down on the crib and after she stirred for a while she calmed down, Ichigo headed for his own bed. He didn't go to sleep but instead remembered the event that happened one month ago...

_(Continuation of the first part)_

_Once Ichigo woke up he thought of what he was going to do. And after finally making a decision, he pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend._

"_Ichi? So you were able to clear your head a bit?", the bluenette's voice came out of the phone._

"_Yeah. I have a question for you Grimm. If I did keep her, would you complain or disagree?", Ichigo said in a stern voice._

"_Yeah I would, but-", before he could say anything else Ichigo cut him off._

"_Then goodbye Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.", he said in a melancholic voice._

"_What the hell are you talking about Ichi?", Grimmjow couldn't believe what the other was saying._

"_I'm keeping her no matter what you say! And if you can't accept my decision or my daughter, then go to hell! We're through, ok?", and with that, he hung up._

_He curled up into a ball once more and started to cry. But then he thought, 'Why am I crying? For that bastard? I can't cry! What if my daughter sees me like this, she'd think her father was a wimp. I need to be strong for her.'_

_And with a new purpose to live for, his life was back on track._

_He finally graduated med school and was now a resident for a local hospital and he would become a full time doctor in no time. He had his whole future a head of him with a little girl who would bring joy once again to his life.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, here's the start. Good, bad, hate it, love it? Just review! Misa-chan out!<strong>


	2. If She's Happy, I'm Happy

**Author's Note: So here's the second chapter of A Heart is Broken to Be Healed. Hope you guys enjoy! I have a good feeling about this story! :))**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a dream to own Bleach.

**Reminder: This set a couple of year after the first chappie and there will be no Grimmjow appearance, just mentions.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo came home after a long day of work in the hospital. He still stayed in the apartment where he and Grimmjow used to live in. It was exactly the same except he bought the small apartment next door and made it into Nel's room.<p>

Speaking of Nel, the doorbell rang signaling that the said girl was home. Once Ichigo opened the door, he was happy to see his daughter but surprised to see a pale looking teen next to her. He had ice like skin, emerald eyes and were those tears running from his eyes?

Being the polite person he is let them both in and greeted, "Hello Nel, welcome home and hello…"

"Ulquiorra, nice to meet you Kurosaki-san.", he boy said as he offered his hand to the older man.

Ichigo took the hand that wasn't as cold as he expected and replied, "The pleasure is mine. Why don't you both take a seat and I'll prepare snacks.

He went into the kitchen and prepared juice and dark chocolate cake and went back to the living room. After saying their thanks, the two dug in, Nel eating in a monstrous pace, sweets were her favorite, while Ulquiorra ate at a more calm place.

When they were done Ichigo started his interrogation, "So what brings you here Ulquiorra?"

"Well dad," ,Nel replied for him, "um, how do I say this,…. Ulquiorra, here, is my new boyfriend."

Both teens looked at the man, awaiting his reaction and reply. All they saw was that his eyes widened considerably. And while the two were burning holes in him, Ichigo was thinking about what was happening.

Nel has turned into a beautiful girl these past years, long sea green hair, a body that would make a supermodel jealous and large innocent eyes that would melt anyone's heart.

Then the inevitable happened and she got a boyfriend whom she was introducing to him right now.

Just as Ichigo thought about arguing about this, he remembered how he felt when he introduced Grimmjow to his dad. And at the thought of what happened to their relationship he became worried.

"Are you two serious about each other?", he asked while running a hand over his face. The two just nodded, afraid to say something that would upset him.

"Ok,", the dad said and continued after he sighed, "I just have one condition, Ulquiorra. "

The pale boy's emerald eyes met his chocolate brown ones as he answered, "Yes?'"

"You have to promise me that you will protect and love her no matter what happens.", he said seriously.

Ulquiorra was confused as to why Nel's dad was acting as though they were getting married but answered nevertheless, "Yes."

"Good. Now I know who to beat up if Nel's upset.", the strawberry said with amusement in his eyes.

"Dad!" ,the greed haired girl complained as Ichigo just laughed as replied, "Just kidding. I'm happy for you both, now get on with your lives."

As Nel started to stand up, along with Ulquiorra, she said, "If you need us, we'll just be in my room."

Ichigo sent them a suspicious look and the teenager just said, "We also have a science project together, dad."

The orange head just muttered okay and went back to his work. He trusted his daughter but if anything happened to her, he would kill that boy, and if he heard anything in that room he would barge in.

Once they were inside her room, Nel sat down on the small couch in her room and patted the seat beside her. Ulquiorra sat down as Nel put her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry if my dad made such a big deal out of this. It's just that he's been through a lot."

Sensing tiny bit of sadness in his girlfriend's voice he told her while running a hand through her soft sea green locks, "You don't have to tell me."

She just shook her head a replied, "No. You have a right to know seeing that we're together now, and I just need to let it out."

The ebony haired teen just nodded, motioning her to continue. And she did, "Dad isn't my real father."

Her boyfriend's eyes widened but she carried on, "I'm actually the daughter of his sister who died because of an accident. It seems that she was rapped by some man but didn't remember it and I was born. After the accident, they were able to rescue me through surgically removing me from my mom's womb. Before they put me up for adoption, dad took me in. But when he told his boyfriend, he disagreed and was afraid. Dad didn't want a boyfriend who didn't support his child so he sent him away."

By this time Nel was on the verge of tears but she able to control them as Ulquiorra hugged her, "Then my dad's friend Rukia and Renji became my uncle and my aunt. And here we are now. Dad never told me anything about his boyfriend except that they've been together for 4 years and used to live here and I didn't ask any more."

When Nel was sure that she wouldn't suddenly cry she said, "Sorry for getting all emotional on you."

Ulquiorra gave her one of his very rare smiles and said, "It's fine and I'll always be here for you. Now why don't we get started on that project."

And on that day, Nel had the best study date ever and Ichigo was able to sleep well knowing that his daughter found her special someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Isn't that sweet? OMG! I was able to make two chappies in one day! Yayz for me! *does happy dance* Sorry once again to all Grimmjow fans, he wasn't here today. But he'll be making his appearance in the next chappie. Plot bunnies come get me!<strong>


	3. Crossing Paths

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chappie! I was so glad that plot bunnies took over my body. Lately I've been addicted to Glee so I wasn't sure I could update this.**

**Thanks to DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC and .SnowX for reviewing and for fueling my urge to update.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Ulquiorra!", Nel said her cheery goodbye while planting a kiss on the pale cheek of her boyfriend. She then looked at his emerald green eyes with her onyx ones and saw concern filling them.<p>

"Nel, I really think that-", she cut him off by placing a slender finger on his mouth.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl and I don't want to make you go all the way back home after dropping me off at my house.", Nel said exasperatingly. Ulqui and her dad were so protective of her. She just had to go to Ulquiorra's house for a project and the two made such a big fuss about it. She loved them to bits, she really did, but sometimes she felt insulted that they didn't trust her.

"I promised your dad that I'd bring you home and he'd kill me if I didn't bring you home safe and sound.", the emo looking teen let out a smirked as he knew that he'd caught her. Nel was such a papa's boy.

"Nothing will happen to me! And lets just say something does, I'll tell him that I forced you not to follow me." ,the busty teen said as she countered Ulquiorra's thoughts. She planted a ninja kiss on his lips, catching him off guard and giving her enough time to escape. Nel giggled as she snuck a peek back at boy's shocked expression.

Once she was sure that he couldn't catch up to her, Nel slowered her pace and just enjoyed looking at the moon, it was a new moon. So caught up in her moon gazing, she didn't notice the four figures sneaking up behind her in the shadows.

When she did realize the presence following her, it was too late. She was pinned to the wall while another man was running his hands down her body. The rest just undressed her with their eyes. Nel just closed her eyes regretting her decision to go home alone and braced herself for what was to come. But suddenly, a hands holding her lost their grip as the sound of noses cracking and men begging for mercy filled the quite alley air.

When Nel did open her eyes, she was shocked to see all four of her captors lying on the ground in a bloody heap and her savior holding a hand out to her. At first she didn't respond because she was in awe of the man in front of her, he looked around thirty with eye catching blue hair and azure eyes as well as a built figure to finish of the look.

The man snapped his fingers in front of her face, afraid that she went into shock causing her to break away from her trance and blush due to embarassment that she was caught staring.

"Are you okay?", he said in a deep mascular voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks mister...", she trailed off not knowing his name.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. But you can call me Grimmjow since my name's pretty much a tongue twister, and drop the mister, it makes me feel old", the blue haired man said looking off to the side.

"Okay. Thanks Grimmjow. My names pretty hard to pronounce so you can just call me Nel.", the green haired teen said while offering him a hand to shake, which he accepted.

"So why are you here in the middle of the night alone?", Grimmjow asked, not wanting to walk in awkard silence.

"Umm...you see... I went to my boyfriend's house to work on a project and he offered to walk me home but I declined. Guess I should've accepted his offer.", she said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"We should learn from our mistakes anyway. I'll walk you home.", he offered while letting her lead them to her apartment.

Once they reached the apartment complex, Grimmjow's mouth hung wide open. This was the same apartment complex he and Ichigo used to live in. He still remembered everything about the time he and the orange head were together. Grimmjow never got over him mainly because when he was with Ichigo, that was the only time in his miserable life that he felt complete. He then wondered if Ichigo still lived here, probably not. Who knows, he might have forgotten about him and married a pretty young girl or even guy with his dauaghter. That thought made Grimmjow's heart clench.

Lost in la la land, he didn't notice the chipper girl ask him what's wrong until she gingerly touched his shoulder. He looked down at her concerned face and thought that he must've been day dreaming.

"Grimmjow are you okay?", she asked with a tone perfectly matching her expression.

"Yeah. It's just that, an old friend of mine used to live here." ,he said while nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. So, goodnight then. I hope you get home safely.", she said while jogging to the building and waved at him when she was a few meters away.

Grimmjow then sat down on a nearby bench and continued to stare at their apartment at the west side as if doing so would make Ichigo magically appear. To his surprise, a few minutes later when he was about to leave, a mass of unmistakable orange hair came out to the balcony. Grimmjow's heart almost skipped a beat as he took in the man's features. He hasn't changed since a couple of years ago, he just seemed to get taller and formed more muscle. He saw the apple of his eye run a hand through his orange locks. Oh how Grimmjow wished to do that again.

He then decided that today was full of surprises when he saw a mass of sea green tacking Ichigo in a bear hug. He immediately noted that it was the same girl that he saved that night. His first thought saw that she was his girlfriend when he remembered her saying that she just came from her boyfriend's house. That's when his brain put two and two together, SHE WAS HIS DAUGHTER!

The blue haired man almost felt his eyes falling out of his sockets when he kept repeating the fact in his head. It seemed that she was telling him about what happened, considering that Ichigo looked like he was scolding her, then his eyes widened considerably and when his head whipped his way Grimmjow was able to hide behind a bush. Grimmjow didn't know why he hid but something inside him compelled him to do so.

After making sure that Ichigo's attention was no longer directed his way he made his way out of his leafy cover. He took one last look at the gorgeous being on the balcony and made his way home. He knew they would still meet sooner or later, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm home!", Nel said cheerily, giving her dad a big bear hug on the small balcony they had almost making him fall of the railing.<p>

"Nice to know you were able to come home **_safetly_**.", Ichigo emphasizing the word safetly by giving her a small glare.

"W-what are y-you talking about d-dad?", she stuttered while rubbing a hand behind her neck.

"Don't think that I don't know what you did. Ulquiorra called me telling me that you left without him.", he said with a stern fatherly tone.

"I'm sorry dad. But I'm here now aren't I?", she said nervously.

Ichigo could sense the nervousness in her voice and asked her, "Did something happen to you?"

Knowing that her dad wouldn't let it go, she explained, "Well... when I was on my way home, four guys caught me and were about to rape me. But then this other guy came, saved me and brought me here safe and sound!" She ended dreamily as if she was retelling a fairytale.

Then Ichigo pulled her into a crushing hug muttering things like, "I'm so glad you're safe." or, "Why didn't you bring Ulquiorra with you."

Once the overly protective father got over the shock of his daughter being attacked he asked her, "So, did this man tell you his name or what he looked like. I want to thank him."

Nel's eyes sparkled as she remembered how her hero looked like, "He had the weirdest, yet coolest ever blue hair and eyes as well."

At this point, Ichigo stiffened and thougth, _'I can't be him!'_

But then the teen continued her rant, "And his name was Grimmjow Jeager..umm... something. Alll I know is that his first name is Grimmjow."

The sea green haired girl saw her father's eyes widen and asked him in concern, "Dad are you okay?"

Feeling some wet droplets prick the edges of his eyes, he pushed them back and gave her a small nod and questioned, "Is he still here?"

Nel uncertainly replied, "Yeah... He was waiting in front of the building. He said that an old friend of his used to live here."

Ichigo's head automatically searched for the familiar head of blue hair but found nothing. _'Grimmjow...'_

Finding her dad's actions and expressions strange, she said, "Dad. I'm fine and I think the stress is getting to you. Why don't you get to bed?"

The doctor considered her words and decided that she was right, he's had too much shock today with his daughter being jumped and his ex saving her. Besides, he was finished with all his paper work. Might as well get to bed early.

After saying a goodnight to Nel, he changed his clothes and entered the confinement of his bed only to spend about one hour thinking and remembering Grimmjow, not knowing that the said man was doing the exact same thing. And after saying each others' names, they both fell into a simontaneous sleep filled with memories and dreams of one another.

* * *

><p>Nel put a worried frown on as she washed the dishes in the sink. Why did her dad act that way when she described the blue haired man and said his name? Did her father know him? Probably not, her dad told her all about the people he knew. She she finished rinsing of the eating utensils she took a bath to remove the dirt the she accumulated on her clothes and skin from her assault. When she finished, she dressed up in her sleeping attire and called up her worried boyfriend while brushing her hair.<p>

"Nel are you okay? Did something happen to you?", Ulquiorra started bombarding her with questions once he picked up the phone.

She chuckled, breaking him from his worried bombast and prepared herself for the inevitable scolding she would get from the pale teen once she told him the story of what happened.

After finishing the story of what occured in the alley and getting an earful of scolding from him she finally told him what horried her and put down the brush in front of her vanity mirror, "I don't know Ulqui. Dad just really worries me. I haven't seen him so speechless in a long time."

Nel heard him sigh from the other side of the phone and told her what his opinion was, "Well, I think that you should just let your dad tell you when he wants to. Questioning him won't do any good, especially if that's the way he acted."

The beautiful teenage girl let a smile grace her face as she answered, "Thanks Ulqui."

"No problem. Goodnight.", Ulquiorra said as his own smile could be sensed from the other line.

"Goodnight, I love you.", Nel said while a light pink dusted her cheek from saying such intimate words.

"Love you too.", her boyfriend said as he cut their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually wrote the last part while had a bad case of the hicups, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mispellings and wrong grammar. R&amp;R! Till next time! :D<strong>


	4. Revealing the Truth

**Author's Note: Yo peoplez, Ima back! You thought I forgot about you, ne? :)) Well, this chappie was actually done a few days ago but I only got to uplaod it now since I've been on vacation for the last three days. Beach! :D I probably won't be updating right after this 'cause I still need to recharge my imagination with a bunch of fanfictions. ^^ But don't worry, I still update occasionally.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>For the next two days, Grimmjow's been making a short trip past the building just to see Ichigo while the latter would also occasionally look around the streets below for a mop of blue hair. And Nel's also noticed this change in her father, as well as the new emotions setting itself within his eyes, hope.<p>

Ichigo's daughter has been waiting for her father to tell her about why he acted that way, but he just brushed it aside like nothing happened leaving Nel in the dark, until the next day...

"Nel.", Ichigo called out to her as he put down the phone, ending his conversation with the person on the other line.

"Yes?", she said as she emerged from her room.

"Renji, Rukia, Karin and goat face will be over tomorrow and they want to meet Ulquiorra.", Ichigo chuckled as Nel groaned at the thought of her boyfriend meeting her overly energetic grandfather.

"Does grandpa really have to come?", she asked while running a head over her face.

"Sadly, yes. Now go call your boyfriend and tell him.", her dad said while making a 'shoo' motion with his hand.

Nel then quietly retreated to her bedroom, leaving her father to finish his lecture in peace. She then jumped onto her bed, pulled out her cellphone and speed dialed the pale teen.

"Yes?", answered Ulquiorra casually as he already knew who it was.

"Ulqui, my other relatives are coming over tomorrow and they... kinda want to meet you.", Nel said while wondering if it was to early in their relationship to be doing this.

As if sensing her uncertainty, Ulquiorra answered with a chuckle, "Sure, I'll be there after lunch at around 1."

"Thanks.", Nel said while blushing.

"I'll be honored to meet your family.", Nel knew that Ulquiorra would regret ever saying that once he met her grandpa.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood in front of the door wipping his sweaty hands on his pants. He wore a black dress shirt, which clashed with his white skin, white pants and a pair of black dress shoes that completed his look that was a little on the formal side but was also casual in a way. Believe it or not, the great Ulquiorra Schiffer, aka the most emo guy in his school, was actually nervous. He really liked Nel and he really wanted her family to like him. To him, Kurosaki-san's accepting him was just out of pure luck, but te rest of the family would be harder.<p>

Strengthening his confidence, he knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to open it. Once he saw his girlfriend, his anxiety almost completely disappread.

Nel gave him a nervous smile and asked before letting him in, "Are you ready?"

Fearing that Nel might be implying that her other family members weren't going to like him, he replied with a crocked grin, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Apparently, Ulquiorra spoke to soon, because the very second after he said that line, a being called Isshin Kurosaki flung itself at him screaming, "SO THIS IS MY BEAUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND!"

Out of pure instinct, the frightened teen stepped to the side, allowing the man to crash to the door that suprisingly didn't break under the impact.

Afraid that the old, but energetic, man hurt himself, Ulquiorra approached him, only to see the man stand up with a triumphant grin on his face, "I'M SO GLAD NEL FOUND SOMEONE WHO COULD DOGDGE MY LOVING HUG OF DOOM!"

Nel, along with the other occupants in the room, just shook their heads at the old man's usual antics and Ichigo said, "Stop scaring the poor kid, goat face, and get back to your seat!"

Isshin childishly cried crocodile tears while returning to his chair and mumbled things about his only son hating him.

The green haired girl put a comforting hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder to put him out of his shock and whispered in his ear, "Sorry about that. Don't worry about grandpa, he's always acting like that, but he's acutally a responsible adult when he needs to be."

He just nodded as a reponse and let himself be lead to a small beige sofa where he sat beside Nel.

Introductions went surprisingly well, with her boyfriend getting used to everyone and her auntie, Karin, warming up to him already, Nel knew that her family liked Ulquiorra and vise-versa. When Ichigo went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks, Nel thought that if Ichigo didn't want to talk about Grimmjow with her, she might as well ask her other relatives.

While nervously figeting with her skirt, Nel started, catching the occupants' attention, "Umm.. everyone... do you know of a man named Grimmjow?"

The mention of that name made Renji, Rukia and Karin stiff, and even the hyper-active Isshin remained still.

"Why do you ask, Nel-chan?", Rukia asked with a small smile, thought it could be clearly seen through her eyes that they held sadness in their purple depths.

"Well...", Nel stopped but continued after seeing their expectant stares, "one night, a group of guys attacked me, but then I was saved by this guy with blue hair and eyes named Grimmjow."

That statement caused all their eyes to widen either from shock or concern.

Then she continued, "He then escorted me home and stayed, telling me that one of his old friends of his used to live here. Then when I told dad of this, he acted strange and he hasn't spoken to me about it since."

After she finished telling them, an awkward silence filled the air, making Nel feel uncomfortable. So, Ulquiorra placed an arm around her helping the girl calm down a bit. But before any of them could utter a word, Ichigo came in holding a tray full of drinks, sandwiches and cookies.

He raised a sleander orange brow at the silence and lack of excitement in the room. When a few seconds passed, Renji and Isshin started to restle making everyone laugh at their stupidity, easing the tension in the room. Rukia and Karin then sent a look to the two lovers which meant, _'We'll explain everything later on, but for now just act normally, for Ichigo.'_

The rest of the afternoon went normally, filled with laughs, courtesy of Isshin and Renji, snacks, courtesy of Nel and Ichigo, and loads of punches, courtesy of Ichigo, Karin and Rukia who mutteres 'idiots' while physically abusing the old man and pineaple while Ulquiorra and Nel just watched in amusement. Time went by this way until Ichigo rose from his wrestling match with Renji and left, saying that he had to take the 6 o'clock shift in the hospital for a fellow doctor who was out of town.

Once they heard the soft clicking of the door, indicating that Ichigo has officially left the apartment, the awkward silence fell on them once again, this time, so thick that you could slice it with a knife.

Renji, who was starting to sweat from the tension, broke the silence by fake-coughing and said, "I'm guessing you want answers."

Nel, though she really wanted the answers to fill the empty spaces in her brain, knew how reluctant her family was and instead said, "No, I mean I really want to know, but if you guys don't fell comfortable telling me, it's fine."

Ulquiorra sent a shocked look to Nel, he didn't know she could be this mature. One of the things that made him fall in love with the girl in the first place was that she was full of surprises, one minute she's sad and one second later, it's like the word depressed doesn't exist in her vocabulary.

Back to the situation at hand, Karin ,who has grown into a fine young lady, just shook her head, her eyes unreadable for her ebony bangs covered them, "No. I think it's about time you shoudl know."

Isshin just stared at his daughter and nodded. Nel and Ulquiorra just sent questioning looks to each other.

Rukia took a big puff of air in her lungs, and released it together with the words, "You know the truth about your birth, right?"

The green haired beauty just slowly nodded, not liking where this was going.

"Well, simply put, he's your other dad, your father's ex boyfriend.", Isshin explained, straight to the point.

Nel's and Ulquiorra's eyes widened to such a point where they looked like they were saucers. Things remained like this until the teenage girl went full blast into tears and her boyfriend immediately put his arm around her, while whispering soothing words in her ears. The others could do nothing but look away in sadness. Now that she knew the truth, what else could they do?

When she heard that Grimmjow was her dad, all the fellings of sadness that she buried deep inside her heart resurfaced. Regret, sadness, despair, guilt, and hate of herself filled her heart. When she first learned about her true past, she blamed herself for making her dad lose his true love, but Ichigo told her that it wasn't her fault and that was enough to make her feel better. But now, she felt even worse knowing that her dad's ex was kind, strong, and not to mention handsome.

After she stopped crying, she apologized to everyone and was forgiven quickly. They chatted for a few minutes longer until Renji, Rukia, Karin and Isshin had to go. Nel and Ulquiorra then went to her room and cuddle until Nel fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo entered his suprisingly empty and dark apartment, looks like the others left early. He then put his lab coat on his chair and made his way to Nel's room.<p>

He took a small peek inside and was surprised to see Nel and her boyfriend curled up together on the sheets with only the sounds of their soft snores and the slow rising and falling of their chests being the only movement and sound in the room. Ichigo slowly made his way out, but before he could close the door, he heard some shuffling noises on the bed and saw himself staring at Ulquiorra's piercing green eyes with his warm chocolate ones.

The young teen sent a glance at the sleeping Nel and looked back to him which meant, 'Is it fine if I slept beside her?'

While the strawberry just gave him a nod and silently went out of the room with a small smile.

He then headed towards the balcony and looked at the clear night sky together with the moon and stars. He then remembered that Grimmjow and his first date was set under this very same star filled night sky. He tried to remove the thoughts of the blue haired man by giving a small shake to his head, but his efforts ended up fruitless. He then lowered his head down with a sigh and gasped once he saw the said blue haired man himself grinning at him. Well, speak of the devil and he shall come.

While Ichigo just stood there gaping like a fish at him, Grimmjow's grin turned into a true geniune smile and he sent a small wave to him. Realizing that he was acting stupid, Ichigo quickly returned the wave and gave him a small crocked smile of his own, which Grimmjow laughed at.

The taller man then mouthed, 'See you, strawberry.'

And Ichigo glared at him for that. Grimmjow just lauged at the berry, red with anger (just right for picking, he added in his head) and went on his way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kinda short, but I'm facing a long stage of writer's block. R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Second Time, Second Chances

**Author's Note: Yay! New chapter. I'm sorry since this is like waayyy over-due. I was busy updating my other stories. *gasp* anyway, I hope this is okay, seeing as how I did this first thing in the morning, even before I eat breakfast.**

**Thanks as well to DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, XIce-and-SnowX, Manga reader 125, krito 1389 and everyone else who support this fic! You are awesome! :D**

Disclaimer: (A Short Film)

Police crashes into room: Put your hands in the air!

MiSa raises hands: I don't own anything, this is all Tite Kubo's!

Police lowers gun: Oh, okay…

MiSa: Wanna read fanfics with me?

Police: Okay..

_And the fanfic world has just recruited a new member. LOL! ^^_

* * *

><p>Sorry, sugar and lack of sleep can really get to you. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of A Heart I Broken to Be Healed, Second Time and Second Chanes…<p>

* * *

><p>Nel was surprised to awake the next day with a body wrapped around hers. When she then remembered the events from the previous day, tears stung the sides of her eyes once more, but this time, she stopped them in fear of waking the one sleeping next to her.<p>

Too bad for her, her saddened aura seemed to cause Ulqiorra to stir a bit but then fall back into a peaceful slumber.

After carefully removing herself from the strong pair of arms that caught her, Nel slowly got out of bed and exited her room. When she got to the living room, she saw that her dad was going through some of his patient's profiles while sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Dad, if you keep drinking coffee for breakfast you'll starve to death at work. Plus, breakfast's the most important meal of the day.", Nel gently scolded her father as he looked at her, with his glasses falling on the bridge of his nose.

Ichigo just sighed and took off his glasses, put down the papers and said, "Nel, when you're older, you don't always have the time to eat all you can, that's why you should do that in high school. So why don't you prepare something for you and your boyfriend, hm?", Ichigo explained and he went back to reading.

Nel just huffed at her father's excuse but did so anyway. While she was preparing some fried rice, bacon and eggs, she couldn't help but think of what she found out yesterday.

So that man she met the other day was her father? That means, the "friend" he talked about living here was her dad? Wait, so does that mean Grimmjow was still hung up on her father? Maybe, since he had "that look" on his face.

And as Nel began to think of her new devious plan, she didn't notice the figure that stepped out of her room and came heading towards her.

But when she did notice, she nearly dropped the eggs of the pan in surprise. Once she put everything on the two plates, she faced her, still sleepy, boyfriend and said, "Good morning."

Ulquiorra just sent her a sleepy smile. Nel then gestured for him to the breakfast lain on the table and she took her seat.

The other teen sent her a confused look and looked to Ichigo and back to her which meant, "What about Kurosaki-san?"

She then shook her head, a gesture which was easy for Ulquiorra to understand and he sat down as well.

He then mouthed a ''thank you" to her and they started eating in comfortable silence, neither wanting to distract Ichigo from the reading he was doing.

* * *

><p>After Ulquiorra thanked them for their hospitality, he then left their house. Ichigo then proceeded to drown himself in work, which left Nel to do the chores, since today was a weekend.<p>

She didn't have plans for today and she finished all her homework beforehand. So once she finished fixing the things her room, she asked Ichigo if she could go grocery shopping. After the incident that happened to Nel, the protective father was reluctant about letting her go alone, but after lots of convincing, he agreed.

So this is Nel's new dilemma: she was planning on making salmon pasta, Ichigo's most favourite dish of all time, but the problem was she couldn't find the pasta!

And just as she was about to pull her hair sea green hair out in frustration, a muscular arm reached out to the self above her head and pulled out a pack of pasta and handed it to her.

Nel nearly squealed in joy and turned to the person to thank him/her but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He really hated the mall because of the number of people. But his refrigerator was running out of contents so he had no choice if he wanted to live.<p>

He looked at his surroundings as he walked to the supermarket area and saw children walking around with their parents and they stared in wonder at the different shops, as well as couples holding hands and feeding each other food in restaurants.

Truth be told, Grimmjow was actually quite jealous of those people. They reminded him of what he could've had if it wasn't for his stupid mistake, a family, love and Ichigo.

He let out a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind as he entered the colder division of the mall, and also the most confusing, the supermarket.

Right now, the blue haired man only had one goal: find everything you need, pay for it, then get the hell out.

He was now on his way to the last thing he needed, some spaghetti, when he spotted her. Long sea green hair, an innocent air surrounding her, this was no doubt the girl he saved before, Ichigo's daughter. His daughter.

Grimmjow wanted so much to apologise and ask her where Ichigo was and say sorry to him for everything, but he knew that doing that would just cause the girl to freak out. She probably didn't even know who he was.

But he still wanted to see Ichigo up close so badly. And as he thought of a plan to approach her, he noticed the contents of the cart, canned salmon, tomato and a few other things.

He instantly knew what those were for, salmon pasta, Ichigo's favourite dish. He knew because whenever they would eat in pasta restaurant, he would always order it.

Thought where was the pasta? He then looked at her face and noticed the irritated expression on her face and realized that she was looking for it and couldn't find it. The order of things in this place were really confusing anyway.

So reached out to get the pasta and handed it to her. He saw her face light up like a child; she probably got the child-like innocence from Yuzu. And as she turned around to thank him, she was frozen like a statue when she saw his face.

* * *

><p>Nel couldn't believe her eyes. That pasta was right above her head! But more importantly, the man who was said to be her second father was standing right in front of her!<p>

She wanted nothing more than to cry and say sorry for ever breaking him and Ichigo apart, but then decided against it. He probably didn't even know who she really was, considering that he left, well actually, was kicked out, before he could see her.

After noticing her shock, Grimmjow tried to ease the air around them by saying, "Hey."

Nel then regained her composure and replied, "Oh, hi! Thanks for what you did before and now."

"Nah, it was nothing.", Grimmjow said nonchalantly as he got his spaghetti and both headed towards the cashier.

When they both paid, Nel asked Grimmjow if he wanted to get some ice cream with her in the ice cream shop in front of the exit of the mall.

Grimmjow was quite surprised at the offer but agreed when he remembered he didn't have any cold things in what he purchased anyway.

So here they both are sitting in front of each other, eating ice cream, wondering what to say.

Yup, nothing gets more awkward than this. It's not everyday you have to convince someone you're his/her dad/daughter, and I highly doubt there's a manual on how to do it.

Nel then just let out a big sigh and decided to get this over with, "Grimmjow thanks again for everything."

"Again, it was nothing.", Grimmjow mumbled as he played with his strawberry ice cream.

She really wanted to pull out her hair in frustration once again now that the anxiety inside of her was building up, "So, umm… Grimmjow, do you know anyone named…Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Cyan eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he heard this and he stuttered with strawberry ice cream caught in his throat, "Y-yeah..b-but w-why do y-you ask?"

Deciding to be straight to the point, she said, "How did you know him?"

Grimmjow noticed how honest and straightforward she was with him, he thought that it was about time to tell her and that she also deserved a straight answer, "Well, he and I dated for four years starting when we graduated high school."

He then stopped for a while to take a sip of water while Nel's eyes widened as her thoughts were proven true, then he continued, "Then his sister died because of an accident and they were able to save the baby she didn't know she had."

He then took a deep breath and said, "Then he decided to adopt her and when he told me, I didn't agree. He was furious with me and kicked me out. Then he called me and asked me if I really didn't want the kid. And I made the biggest mistake of my life and said that I didn't want her. Now, I still love Ichi and I just want him to forgive me. If he were here right now, I would beg for him to let me love him again and tell him that I would love the brat as long as he'd let me back into his life."

After Grimmjow's revelation, both parties felt their eyes watering and while Grimmjow could control it, Nel let a few roll free.

"D-do y-you k-know t-that I-I'm y-you're d-daughter?", Nel said with sobs choking her.

Grimmjow then let out a small smile and said, "Yeah."

When she heard that, Nel didn't know what to do so she just picked up her bags, ran to the door and left.

The remaining person in the table then lowered his blue covered head and whispered to the wind, "I'm sorry Ichi, I love you."

He then left some bills on the table, picked up his bags and left as well, heading the opposite side as Nel. And during his walk back home, he wished that there was such thing as second chances.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow. Emotional chappie much. I hope I didn't make them to OOC. I'm glad that I was able to update, but the consequence with hurrying up is short chapters and not so good quality. I am actually very disappointed with this chappie, but tell me what you think. Okay, I don't know where this story's going now. I'll just let my fingers do the talking, and my fingers say R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Planning

**Author's Note: Here's chappie six! Wow! This is the first time I ever reached chapter six in a multi-chapter story! Yay! *happy dance with plot bunnies* ^^ LOL!**

**Please forgive me if this is a little delayed, I've been so caught up with Glee, a show I'm currently addicted with, that I ****almost**** forgot about this. I'm such a horrible author. :'(**

**Thanks for all those who have stuck with me and supported this fic from the very start, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, XIce-and-SnowX, Manga reader 125, krito1389, and the newest addition, PaintedinAllColors, as well as all those who fav and alert. You guys are awesome, as always. :) **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the crazy concoctions my mind comes up with.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'll stop my rambling and on to the story! <strong>

* * *

><p>Nel blew into a tissue as she got the last piece of snot out of her nose. After her meeting with Grimmjow, she wanted to go home and cry her eyes out, but then she remembered that her dad was home and working so that meant he'd notice and being the concerned parent he is, interrogate her.<p>

So this is where Nel is now, in a public toilet, one block away from her house, crying her eyes out and successfully finishing the stall's tissue. She then brought out her small mirror, checked her appearance if she looked fine and exited the tiny bathroom to head home.

* * *

><p>When Nel entered the apartment, she hoped that Ichigo was too busy with work and wouldn't notice her entering, but she had no such luck because the second she stepped inside, a baritone voice stopped her, "Why'd you take so long?"<p>

She nervously put a hand behind her neck and rubbed it while giving him a faltering smile and said, "Well, while I was at the market and I met and old friend from middle school who remembered me and both of us ate ice cream, had a small chat and went home." At least it was partially true, Nel could bear to fully lie to Ichigo, ever.

Ichigo just sighed, knowing his daughter wouldn't want to talk about it so he instead nodded and let it slide.

Nel let out a happy grin at her father's response and went to her room and locked the door.

So what could she do now? Homework, check. Chores, check. Shopping, check. Talking with her dad's ex, check. Making a plan to let her dads get back together.

Nel smiled evilly which she probably got from her crazy, biological dad, time to work on that last one. And after twenty minutes of mindlessly, rolling on her bed to create a plan, nothing. She wasn't made out for this. So instead, she called the one person she knew would help her, Ulquiorra.

*Ring* *Ring*

After the second ring, a deep teen voice answered, "Hi, Nel."

She giggled and answered right back, "Hi there, Ulqui?"

"So why'd you call?", Ulquiorra questioned since Nel usually visited him instead of called.

"Why, is it so bad to want to call your boyfriend every once in a while just to hear his dreamy voice?", Nel answered in a mock hurt voice.

She could imagine her boyfriend raising a slender black brow at what she just said, "Okay. I need you to help me with something."

"With your dads?", Ulquiorra questioned.

"Yup!", Nel confirmed happily. The pale teen almost let out a sigh, he thought this was a bad idea because he was the kind of guy to just let things go at its own pace and not to interfere, but he didn't want to make Nel unhappy. Another thing that Ulquiorra loved about Nel was that she was so kind and giving like her dad. She hated seeing anyone troubled or in pain because of her.

"So, I was able to meet him today.", Nel stopped hearing the gasp of surprise from the other side.

"Sorry, please continue.", the other said.

"Then I invited him for ice cream and I found out that he really is my dad and he even said himself that all he wants is to be able to love Ichigo again.", Nel ended in a romantic tone.

"Now, what's the plan?", Ulquiorra asked, if Grimmjow still had feeling for Kurosaki-san, this could work.

"Well, that's the thing. I was trying to think of a plan but I came out with none so I called you to see if you had any suggestions.", the green haired teen replied sheepishly.

She then heard an amused chuckled from the other person, but before she could say anything, he spoke, "Okay, maybe we could get the two together in a certain place and they can talk their feelings out with each other. We can't force them together automatically, if they want to take it slow or if they want to be friends at all is their choice not ours."

"Ulqui, that's perfect!", Nel exclaimed in a jovial tone.

"But you also have a part here, you need to speak to Grimmjow again and ask him to join the plan and ask him as well if there are any places he would recommend. We really need Kurosaki-san to feel all those emotions he felt in the past to come back if we want this to work.", Ulquiorra said in an authoritative voice.

Nel then agreed and she said, "Ulqui?"

"Hmm?", he answered, their conversation took longer than expected and it was almost 7 o'clock.

"Thanks.", she said in a thankful voice.

He smiled and replied, "Anything to make you happy."

Nel's face turned a shade of red at this and she stuttered out, "I-I love you."

"I love you to.", was the last thing said before the line was cut.

* * *

><p>Monday came and Nel and Ulquiorra's mind was distracted from Grimmjow and Ichigo a bit because of their quarterly exams, but once the weekend began, Nel immediately asked her dad if she could go shopping hoping that she would bump into her second dad once again. Ichigo raised a suspicious brow at this for various reasons such as: first, there was nothing that she had to buy; and second, shopping wasn't her favourite chore.<p>

And when he questioned Nel about this, she said that she merely wanted some fresh air. At hearing this, the orange haired man agreed since she was probably exhausted from studying, landing herself a place in the top 10 of their batch, Ulquiorra just ahead of her.

When Nel reached the mall, she immediately started looking for a mop of blue hair that could easily stand out. After finding none, she proceeded to search around the entire mall with her efforts going in vain once again.

She then gave up her expedition and headed home since it was getting late, she certainly didn't want another replay of what happened the other night.

Just as she started to see the building ahead of her, she also noticed a figure just standing at the side, staring at the apartment complex, seemingly waiting for someone.

Upon closer inspection, she then realized it was the man she'd been looking for the whole day! Instead of feeling anger and frustration, she approached the man happily.

Before she could get his attention, his eyes suddenly widened and filled itself with love and longing. Nel then turned her head, wanting to see what caused such and expression on the man's face. She was then pleasantly shocked to find out that he was staring at her father who had taken a break from his work.

'_So, this is what true love looks like.'_, Nel thought to herself with a smile.

Once Ichigo, was able to relax himself for a while, he headed back inside and out of sight. Nel then saw the other man's head lower in mild disappointment, though when he turned around to leave, he had a small smile of contentment on his face.

But that soft look on the man's face was quickly wiped off his face once he spotted the eye-catching sea green haired girl. His face now showed astonishment, bewilderment, a bit of joy, regret, sadness and just a pinch of fear. Fear of what? Nel would never know.

"Umm…Grimmjow?", Nel asked nervously because this was the first time they would meet ever since the ice cream shop episode.

"Yeah?", Grimmjow said casually, trying to hide the anxiety he held inside his heart. He was afraid that she would scream how much she hated him and ask why did he leave them? The blue haired adult knew that his heart wouldn't be able to take the pain of that.

To his surprise, Nel instead apologised by saying, "So, sorry for running off on you like that the other day. I just didn't know how to react, you know."

The other just silently nodded figuring that it must be hard to find out that the guys who saved you from almost being rapped was your gay dad's ex boyfriend. Yup, definitely not a walk in the park.

"And there's one more thing.", Nel quickly said as the man started to make his leave.

"I was wondering his you could help me with something.", she said nervously.

"What?", he asked.

"Well..", Nel nervously twiddled her thumbs and said while nearly jumbling on the words, "I-um win, I mean want, to, -um, maybe ... getyouandmydadbacktogether"

A blue brow was raised in confusion, but when his mind finally deciphered her words, he questioned, "Why? Why would you want your father to get back together with me, the guy who hurt him and refused to take you in?

Nel then raised her head to show wide onyz eyes filled with hope and replied, "Because I want dad to be happy? And I see in both of you that you two still have unrequited feelings for each other."

At this new information, Grimmjow's heart nearly jumped for joy, Ichigo still loved him? He still had a chance?

Without any further hesitation, he agreed and they both made a plan and settled the place, time, and date. Operation get "Ichigo and Grimmjow back together" was a go!

* * *

><p>Later that night, Nel called Ulquiorra to inform him that everything was set and all they needed to was sit back, watch, and let nature take its course.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry guys for the delay and shortness. I went to the beach again with my family and I had to sleep in the same room as my cousin who had a bad cold. Inevitably, I got the cold and I'm now sneezing the crap put of me. Just this morning, I finished one box of tissue and a pack f tissue as well. *achoo!*<strong>

**Hopefully your reviews will make me feel better! :D**


	7. Confrontations

**Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I promised most of you that I'd update this before the summer ended, but a storm passed by so the internet was down for a long time. Then when the internet was back, school started again.**

**Being in an entirely new unit and building is hard to adjust to, but since they enforced the no homework policy (wooh!) I'll be able to update more often. :D**

**Thanks to all the people who put up with my laziness especially, DEMONIC BLAKCMAGIC, XIce-and-SnowX, Manga reader 125, krito 1389, PaintedinAllColors, IILesGeMaAuxII, yukino89, and Silent Goth Girl.**

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Nel jumped out of her room and ran to her dad's table and put her hands over the smooth surface and put her face in front of her dad's.<p>

"Hmm… What is it?" Ichigo raised his gaze to her, showing the pink rimmed glasses that Nel gave to him for his birthday.

"Let's go out today!" The teenage girl let out a 1000 watt smile as she was so excited for this day.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, not feeling comfortable with the girl's grin.

"Because I wanted to have a little outing since you've been cooped up in your room and the hospital all week. Besides, I already invited Ulqui and he's already on his way there." Nel's smile became a bit smaller at her fathers reluctance.

Not putting up with the man's complaining anymore, Nel literally dragged him to his room, told Ichigo to get dressed and that they were going to go out today.

When Ichigo finished getting ready, Nel dragged him once more to the parking lot where they got in Ichigo's Navigator as he refused to give Nel a car.

As they were heading out of the parking lot, Ichigo finally asked her the question that's been plaguing his mind ever since he got in the car. "Where are we going again, Nel?"

"You see." The sea green haired girl as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest like the spoiled brat she is.

"Then how do you expect me to drive us there if you'll refuse to tell me where we're heading?" Ichigo sent her a confused stare as she let out another grin, this time it was mischievous.

Holding up two fingers Nel replied. "You have two choices. One you can let me drive."

"No."

She huffed as the chance to take the wheel slipped from her fingers once again. "Or two, I'll just tell you the directions."

"And three, you just tell me where the fuck we're going." The berry's patience was quickly getting thinner and thinner, even if this was his daughter.

"But dad-"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady." The car suddenly halted as Ichigo had his little outburst.

Ichigo then turned to his kid, ready to give her an earful, when he saw her expression. It was hurt, depressed and angry. After a while, Ichigo finally decided to apologise. "Look Nel, I'm sorry. I just-"

She then cut him off by saying. "Dad, I understand you're sorry. Just for once, please trust me. If this goes wrong, I swear to never bug you again."

Ichigo wanted to ask her what could go wrong, but decided to keep his mouth shut and instead agreed. "Fine."

The rest of the trip was under utter silence, aside from Nel's soft voice giving the directions.

Once they got there though, Nel's smile was once again plastered onto her face as she spotted Ulquiorra who gave them a small wave. Ichigo then sighed in his mind thinking how a new person was able to take up a bigger space than him in his daughter's heart.

The jolly girl then linked her arms in Ulquiorra's and Ichigo's as she lead them to their destination. "Shall we?"

When they finally took a step inside, Ichigo felt like he just got punched in his gut or maybe bitch slapped by the past.

This was it, this was the place where he and Grimmjow first met. Ichigo was depressed about something so he went here because this place gave him a sense of comfort. At that time, the cherry blossoms were falling and brown eyes followed their movement in the wind until, he saw blue that looked out of place in the midst of all the pink. And that's how the two met.

Later on, during their very first date, Grimmjow and he did the typical things to do on a date. Watch a movie, have dinner, they then went to the river bank where Ichigo said his mom died. There, they then talked about their lives and past while looking up at the starry night sky. Afterwards, they went to the park where they met and looked over their relationship as friends and something more. It may sound cliché, but that meant a lot to Ichigo.

His orange head was then pulled from lala land as Nel dragged Ulquiorra somewhere else while exclaiming. "Dad, we're just gonna look around for a while. Be back in a bit."

Ichigo was about to shout a protest about being ditched when a particualarlly strong wind blew his hair and a few cherry blossom petals to his face. Just like in the moment the two met, Ichigo could sworn he saw a speck of blue in all that pink and shook his head.

He was then going to search for the two lovey-dovey teens when he spotted blue again and did a double take.

Nel nearly let out a squeal of joy at the scene that was about to take place if it wasn't for Ulquiorra who quickly covered her mouth with his pale hand. They were currently hiding in the bushes, watching silently to make everything goes smoothly.

"Grimmjow." It was that one word that Ichigo said breathlessly before he was stuck to the ground in shock.

The man who he's loved ever since was standing right in front of him. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But, he thought to himself, he shouldn't be so surprised. Ichigo wasn't an idiot, he noticed those evening visits Grimmjow had past the building, and though Ichigo didn't want to, he enjoyed seeing the man again, even if it was from a distance.

Once the orange head regained control of his motor skills he crossed his arms in front of his chest which earned him a questioning look from the bluenette.

Ichigo scoffed and looked away from those deep blue orbs that he loved so much. "What? You expect me to run into your arms?"

The taller man just let out a small smirk, happy that there was still that flame in Ichigo's warm brown eyes. The same flame that always melted him under its gaze.

"Thanks." Ichigo said reluctantly, still not meeting his gaze.

"For what?" Grimmjow said not sure if the teen girl mentioned what happened to her and who just happened to rescue her.

"For saving my daughter, you dumbass." Ichigo said angrily.

"Oh, that was your daughter?" Grimmjow decided to play the oblivious card just to rile Ichigo up. He always looked so cute all bright and red.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you've been passing by my apartment every night, which means you probably already know her. What's with the nightly visits anyway?" He then turned his head to finally meet the other's gaze. His knees almost gave in once he saw all the emotion in them. Had he really caused that?

"You wanna know the truth? I visited you every night because ever since I found out that Nel was your daughter, the same one I didn't want, I immediately hated myself. I hated myself because I gave up the best goddamned thing that ever happed in my sorry life. I hated myself because I gave up the chance to have a family and to grow old together with you. I hated myself for being so fucking stupid to let something like fear get in the way of everything that we were and could've become. And aside from hating my own fucking soul, the pain of how much I missed you, no needed you, hit me harder that a kick to the balls." Grimmjow admitted with his head hung low.

"…" Ichigo was unable to say anything because of all the emotions and thoughts swarming his head and heart.

"Please Ichi, I really love you. Ever since we broke up, I did nothing but think about you. I didn't get into other any relationships because I only wanted to be with you." Grimmjow took a deep breath as he finished his emotion filled speech.

Ichigo was stunned for a while longer but then he found his voice. "I still have feelings for you Grimmjow. After what happened, I tried dating other people." At this, Grimmjow growled, still, Ichigo continued. "But nothing worked out because I kept comparing them to you. I really want to jump in your arms and let you hold me, but none of this changes the fact that you hurt me and if you ever want a chance with me, you must accept Nel."

"I do accept her! And if it means getting another chance with you, I will love and protect both of you regardless of the consequences. I'll be a good parent, hell, even a grandparent. I'll jump off a cliff for the two of you if I have to. Please Ichi, please take me back. I need you. I can't live without you." At this point, Grimmjow was already starting to shed silent tears.

And while Grimmjow's head was hidden, hiding the falling water droplets, you could clearly see the tears welling up in Ichigo's.

Ichigo then took small baby steps towards his blue haired love and carefully wrapped his arms around the man's waist and buried his face in his strong chest.

Grimmjow immediately hugged him back and dug his nose into the soft yet spiky orange locks that he missed so badly. He missed Ichigo, the other man's touch, smell and taste, both of which reminded him of strawberries.

Grimmjow's shirt started becoming wet and water droplets could be found in Ichigo's hair.

And as they were in that position, the sky let out a loud roar, quickly followed by a heavy down pour of rain that soaked all who didn't have cover. Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo as he knew how much Ichigo hated the rain since it reminded him of his mother's death.

"Will you protect me from the rain?" Ichigo whispered softly in his ear.

"Always and forever." Muttered Grimmjow before their faces slowly connected in a small kiss that meant so much more than it really was.

Nel then wiped the tears on her face, not wanting Ulquiorra to see them even if the other couldn't tell whether it was the tears or the rain.

She was then surprised when she felt something being placed on her shoulders. She turned and saw that Ulquiorra placed his coat on her to protect her from at least a bit of rain. Nel then silently smiled to herself, did she have the best boyfriend in the world or what?

The said boyfriend then gestured for them to get out of her and leave the couple alone. Nel hesitantly agreed and they proceeded to go inside Ulquiorra's car and head of back to her apartment.

The two who were soaking wet on the other hand, slowly broke apart. No words were said as Ichigo weakly tugged Grimmjow's arm and led him to his car. The other followed silently.

Once Ichigo got in the driver's seat and Grimmjow in the passenger's, the former quickly turned on the heater and drove back home.

No sound was made or heard aside from the soft tapping of the rain against the glass.

Not wanting to have another silent trip in the car like what happened with Nel, Ichigo decided to finally tell the other what's been on his mind. "You're still not completely forgiven."

Grimmjow's head was down as he replied. "I know. I was actually surprised when you accepted my apology in the first place."

"You forgive your first love anything." Ichigo muttered softly as they reached the parking lot and Ichigo removed the key, leaving the car still.

"I don't want to jump to this relationship too quickly. I still have a lot to think about." Ichigo said silently.

"Yeah," was all Grimmjow could say since all he wanted to do was to kiss Ichigo and make love to him once more, hey, he's still a guy.

They both walked towards the apartment that they both used to share in a comfortable silence.

Ichigo not knowing what to do in this situation, asked Grimmjow. "Do you-"

"Nah." Grimmjow cut him of before he finished inviting him in. "I think you should rest. You look like crap."

Both of them laughed, feeling as if they were teenagers once again.

"That's your fault dumbass." Ichigo snapped, though there was warm kindness in his voice.

"I was actually shocked when you said all those mushy things. Getting soft?" The orange head said jokingly with a chuckle, but Grimmjow's face turned serious.

"Love makes you do crazy things." The bluenette shrugged and turned away to leave but not before ruffling Ichigo's hair affectionately and sending a wave behind his back.

Ichigo was stunned for a while at the other's blunt confession. He then let out a small smile and said while unlocking the door to his house. "It's good to have you back Grimm."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Woot! Confrontation scene's finally done! ….. What do I do now? Seriously guys, I'm at a dead end. :P Anyway, thank for reading and bearing with my short comings. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
